


Anger Management

by alissabobissa



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Cara has issues, F/M, Gen, it's okay because she loves people with her love, which is special because it's hard to come by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissabobissa/pseuds/alissabobissa
Summary: It always made her angry when he did this. Dividing them up and sending them off on side missions usually served no true purpose.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010, from prompt: Cara, "they think they're so clever."
> 
> I do not own any part of Legend of the Seeker.

It always made her angry when he did this. Dividing them up and sending them off on side missions usually served no true purpose. Like that time he sent them ten leagues out of their way so they could save that irritating little boy’s mother from that Shurnak beast. Cara thought she would have been fine in that cave for at least a few more days. Really, he did have quite a problem with focus.  
  
But he always did it. Save the innocent and all that. Did he want to find the Stone of Tears or not? Because at this rate it they would all look like Zedd by the time they got to it.   
  
The Seeker. Lord Rahl. Whatever you called him, he was the leader and she had given her word and pledged her life and service to him. So what if he sent her off with the raggedy old wizard hunting for rabbit or squirrel half of the time? The man was in charge, and if he wanted to foist her off on his grandpa while he got some private time with the woman he loved but couldn’t be with, who was she to argue?  
  
She was Mord Sith, the Spirits be damned! And Mord Siths didn’t have to take that, unless they wanted to. Which she did. Because she said so already. Pesky pledges. He was a Rahl after all, and a Mord Sith’s place was at the side of Lord Rahl. But when in her life had she ever sat at the table with the slow children or the ones who no one else wanted to play with. She belonged at the table with the bright children, the ones who were pleasing to the eyes. Even as she was being trained she never sat with any of the girls who couldn’t complete the training. She belonged at Lord Rahl’s table, not the cast-off bench.  
  
The Spirits only knew what they did together, but she supposed she knew what they weren’t doing together at any rate. One day she just knew that wouldn’t be true, that they’d come back and he would be following her around calling her mistress, not that that was too far from what she had to look upon now in their presence.   
  
She knew they thought they were being so very clever, the Seeker splitting them up the way he did. When she expressed her suspicions to Zedd, he did that infuriating thing where he simply laughed and walked away.   
  
Zedd made her angry. Richard made her angry. Kahlan made her angry. They all made her extremely angry.

One day, when they weren’t trying to save every single person in the Midlands, she thought she might try to look past the obvious and figure out why.


End file.
